Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric vibrating piece and a piezoelectric vibrator.
Background Art
Piezoelectric vibrators using quartz crystal or the like as a time source, a timing source of a control signal, a reference signal source, or the like have been used in mobile phones and portable information terminal devices. As one of such types of piezoelectric vibrators, a piezoelectric vibrator accommodating a piezoelectric vibrating piece within a vacuum-sealed cavity has been known. According to the piezoelectric vibrator, it is possible to vibrate a vibrating arm portion by a predetermined resonance frequency by applying a voltage to an excitation electrode formed in the vibrating arm portion.
In a piezoelectric vibrating piece used in such a type of piezoelectric vibrator, an inclined surface (taper) is formed in a base end of a vibrating arm portion connected to a base portion. Thereby, it is possible to expect an effect of improving the strength of the vibrating arm portion.
For example, as disclosed in JP-A-2008-219066 and JPA-2011-223230, there has been kΩ own a type of piezoelectric vibrator in which a pair of supporting arm portions are provided so as to extend to both sides of a pair of vibrating arm portions from a base portion having the vibrating arm portions connected thereto and a piezoelectric vibrating piece is mounted in the vicinity of distal ends of the supporting arm portions. In the piezoelectric vibrating piece, a wide portion including a pair of inclined surfaces is provided on a base end side of the vibrating arm portion.